


For Him and For Her

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Labour, New Baby, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Reader, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacter: DonnieRelationship: Donnie/readerRequest: Hey i love tmnt and your storyscan i have a request can you make donnie x reader where the reader is pregnant and about to give birth and donnie's freaking the heck outi know you can do it





	

You had been feeling… uncomfortable for a couple of hours now. No matter what way you moved, you just couldn’t seem to ease the pain in your stomach. You just told yourself that it was the baby moving about.   
Every time you moved, Donnie would look up at you with a worried expression. He was just as nervous as you were. Both weren’t sure what to expect.   
When you had found out you were pregnant, you had been terrified both of birth and of telling him. Donnie had been in disbelief when you told him. He had stared at you with wide eyes, you could see his mind working through what you were saying. He had asked you how this had happened and you had raised an eyebrow at him and started to list off the times you had had sex in the last 2 months which ended up being a lot. But once he had processed the information, he couldn’t contain his joy.   
You looked down at your stomach. It was swollen and stretched with the baby growing inside you. It seemed that the baby grew at the same rate as a normal human child. You were rather worried about Donnie mutation and how it would affect both you and the baby but so far, it hadn’t. Apart from you didn’t get morning sickness, which you were thankful for.   
You raised your hand and ran it over the bump, smiling. You glanced at the date on your phone. You were nearly in your 9th month and you were getting nervous.   
Donnie had done his share of worrying. He had researched every single thing to do with pregnancy and child birth and had the lab set up with equipment since you couldn’t go to a doctors. Splinter had taken he brother out on a patrol, something he didn’t normally accompany them on but he said that Donnie had to stay by your side so he would go with them.   
You were thankful for that. Having Donnie by your side calmed you down. You hated to think of what would happen if you went into labour without him there or worse, on your own.   
Glancing up, you saw Donnie was on his laptop, browsing. You could see from the reflection in his glasses that he was looking at baby clothes which made your heart sore.   
Because you two didn’t know what to expect, you had gotten a wide range of baby clothes mainly from charity shops so they were rather cheap. But once the baby was born, you were both going to spoil it rotten.   
You frowned and looked back to your bump. You hated referring to the baby as ‘it’ in your mind but you didn’t know its sex yet.   
You winced as pain ran through your body again. It had been happen a lot the last few weeks but today was really bad. The last one must have only been about a minute ago.   
Your eyes widened as you looked up that the clock and watching the seconds hands and counting. The next one came within 50 seconds.   
Then you felt your waters break.   
“Donnie.” You called out, sitting up properly and breathing quickly.   
It cant be that time. God, you weren’t ready.   
Donnie was by your side in a moment.   
“WHats wrong?” He asked, reaching out to move a strand of hair out of your face as another contraction happened and you cried out in pain.   
“The baby.” Was all you could manage. Both your hands were now covering the bump and rubbing it, as though you could lull the baby to stop even though you knew it was impossible.  
“the baby?” Donnie mumbled, looking at your hands and your body shaking with pain again. “Wait, the baby!” His eyes widened as he looked to you for confirmations. All you could do was nod.   
He wrapped one arm around you and helped you to your feet, guiding you to the table. As you approached, you dug your heels into the ground.   
“No, Donnie. I cant do this!” You cried out as tears welled in your eyes. “Im not ready.”  
“[y/n], you’re going to be fine. Im here. Its going to be okay.” He kissed your forehead but you pushed him away.   
“No, you don’t know that. You’re not being told to push a basketball out of your nose!” You growled, clutching your stomach. Donnie looked at you, smiling a little. When you saw him smiling, all anger dropped away. “Sorry. I-Im scared.” You mumbled, looking at the ground.   
Two hands cupped your cheeks as he made you look up at him.   
“So am I. But I- I know you can do this. And by this time tomorrow, we will have a beautiful baby.” He then leaned down and gently kissed your lips. You were about to kiss back when another contraction shook your body.   
you allowed him to guide you over to the table and he lifted you onto the table.   
However, once you were on the table, it seemed his nerves kicked in.   
He started running about the lab, picking up random things and placing them down near… He was muttering things to himself which you only managed to catch words from.  
He then stood in the middle of the room at stared at you.   
“We are going to have a baby.” He muttered to himself, his eyes flashing between you and the bump.   
All you could do was nod as he walked up to you and placed his hand on your bump, feeling it. His other hand came up to cup your cheek.   
“Oh god, we’re going to have a baby.” His face seemed to drop. “What if im not a good father. Or it resents me for being a mutant.” He muttered, staring at the bump with fear in his eyes. You reached out and ran your hand up and down the side of his neck. You understood his fear because it was the same fear you felt. It made you feel sick to your stomach.   
Before you could say anything, the pain gripped you again and made you scream. Donnie gripped you and kissed your forehead, trying to will away the pain.   
“I know you’ll be the best father in the world. So great there is no way our child could hate you.” You panted, trying to breath through the pain. “But, at the moment, I need you.” You looked up at him with pleading eyes.   
With that, Donnie leaned down and peaked your lips before pulling himself together.   
\-----------------time skip-----------------------  
The labour was short. A lot shorter than you thought. It was pain beyond pain but thankfully, Donnie had some medication to help you through it.   
You had read that labour could take anywhere between 3 hours to 2 days and that scared the life out of you.   
But less than 2 hours later, you lay on the table, sweat running across your body. You had screamed and there was a loud ringing in your ears. You were about to pass out when you heard the soft groaning sound of a baby.   
Sitting up, you ignored the pain and dizziness to see Donnie sitting at your side with a beautiful baby in his arms. He was staring at the little infant in amazement and awe. There was no blood or anything so he much have cleaned the baby before sitting down with it wrapped in a soft, white blanket. Your movement attracted Donnies attention as you looks up at you. You were afraid of what you would see in his eyes because of what just happened. Afraid he might see you in a different light.   
But he beamed at you.   
He stood up, came over to your side and handed you the child.   
As you held the small bundle in your arms, your heart was filled with an overwhelming felling of love and joy for this small creature. The baby was tiny and as far as you could see, completely normal.   
“He or she?” You asked, tears welling in your eyes.   
“She. Shes a girl.” Donnie answer and you could hear the pride in his voice as he sat on the edge of the table, wrapping one arm around you. You leaned on his chest for support.   
Just then, she opened her eyes.   
Bright, beautiful green eyes, shinning with curiosity and intelligence met yours.   
You let out a small whimper of joy at her. Her little hand raised out from the blanket and touched the right side of your face. You watched as she let out a chortle of joy and smiled at you.   
“Shes so-“ Donnie trailed off as he reached out a hand, moving the blanket ever so slightly. This caught her attention and she moved her gaze to Donnie. Her hand felt from your face as she reached to touch Donnie. You held her up a little, raising to allow to her be closer as Donnie ducked.   
Mirroring the reactions for you, she touched his skin, thought for a moment, then let out an adorable giggle. Her little body moved a little as if she was excited.   
“Shes perfect.” You breathed as she pulled back her hand. Donnie moved the small arm back under the blanket.   
Once she was happy with this, she closed her eyes and nuzzled down a little.   
“Oh, you think your tired?” You said through a yawn as Donnie let out a laugh behind you.   
You were physical, emotionally and mentally drained but as it was all worth it.   
For him and for her.


End file.
